


Won't you give me something to remember?

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marking, They enjoy leaving fingerprints on each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marking because the phrase "hard enough to bruise" is the hottest thing since fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you give me something to remember?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A friend of mine drew something for this little fic and I almost had a heart attack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26011) by Heavenorspace. 



> I would give a warning for an unrealistic amount of orgasms but I know first hand that at that age, limitations are a thing that barely exists.

It was on a lazy Sunday in a wonderfully empty Hummel house that Blaine first noticed it.

He had just gotten up and made breakfast to surprise Kurt but his cheery 'goodmorning' died out in his throat as he walked back into the room, tray in hand and heartbeat falling out of rhythm.

While he was in the kitchen, Kurt had turned over, sheet slipping past his waist and tangling in his legs, leaving him stunningly naked. 

But what caught Blaine's attention were the red and purple marks tinting his skin by his waist.

Finger-shaped stains of color over pale skin.  _His_ fingers.

Blaine swallowed dryly, licking over his bottom lip out of a habit he took from Kurt as he set the tray down on a bedside table that had been accidentally and violently cleared last night.

When they spent over four hours having sex.

During which Kurt apparently grabbed onto the small wobbly table hard enough to have everything fall over.

During which Blaine had lost his voice after the first round and Kurt had only used his to scream out "harder" and "yes" and "fuck" and "Blaine".

During which Blaine had obviously complied if the marks on both Kurt's skin and the wall where the headboard had continuously banged while Kurt rode him to their third orgasm of the night were any indication.

It was only the second parent, sibling and anything else- free weekend they'd had. Only the second time Blaine got to fully stay through every step from the sweaty, naked, post orgasm cuddles to after-shower post more orgasm cuddles to third and fourth round passing-out-cuddles. 

They'd had sex many _many_ times before but this was only the second time Blaine got to stay a full three days.

Apparently the first weekend he hadn't gotten the opportunity to creepily stare at Kurt's naked form not had he ever actually seen the bruises he assumed he left. 

Kurt _loves_ leaving hickeys everywhere he can reach and spend enough time on and Blaine has seen his eyes darken and heard his breath hitch when he catches sight of them a few days later but he didn't know just how sinfully hot it would be to see his own marks.

Because looking down after a shower to find hickeys tainting his hips or thighs makes heat twist low and deep in his belly, but seeing that on Kurt makes his head spin and blood rush.

"If you stare at them more intensely, maybe they'll last longer," Kurt mumbles sleepily, grinning into his pillow as Blaine startles.

With a little laugh Blaine climbs onto the bed, gently pulling the last of the sheet away from Kurt's body, leaving him completely naked as he settles next to him.

"I didn't know it could be so hot," He breathes, kissing Kurt's nose. "Why are you laughing?"

Kurt giggles, scooting closer, enough to grab Blaine's hand and twisting somewhat awkwardly so he can place it over the finger-shaped marks. Blaine lets out a sharp breath through his nose as he watches his hand curl around where it had been the night before making Kurt moan into the pillow.

"Oh, my god. You're the one who kept telling me to... to hold on," Blaine chokes out, remembering.

Kurt smirks, twisting around on the bed without dislodging the gentle press of Blaine's fingers.

"Mhm, last week, when I fucked you in the locker room shower, I left the same marks on your hips. During glee the next day your shirt raised when we were dancing and I saw them," He pauses, arching into Blaine's touch. "I wanted you to know how hot it felt to see. To know you made them."

Blaine clears his throat, mouth dry and cheeks red, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"More fun that way," His words end on a moan as Blaine presses in a little. " _Blaine_."

"You up for round five?"

"God, yes," Kurt groans, hips rolling into the mattress.

"I want you to fuck me on my hands and knees," Blaine lets his words trail over Kurt's skin as he slips further down the bed to get the lube from the floor, somewhere between Kurt's phone and the broken lamp from the side table. "Hard."

If the next day in school Kurt slips an arm a little low on Blaine's waist in greeting or Blaine gets Kurt to move to his other side in the hallway by grabbing onto his hips, they don't discuss it.

Instead, they moan it into each other's skin when they both break during lunch and push each other into a changing room stall.

Turns out, they both really like "love and fuck marks" as Puck calls them when he catches sight of Blaine tinted skin during Glee when he purposefully raises his arms extra high for Kurt's benefit.


End file.
